Kiss or Kill
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Dewa Kematian pun datang menjemput. Satu demi satu nyawa terenggut. Cinta terkadang memang dapat menjadi kunci menuju maut.  Dedicated to NaruHina Dark Day#1. Rate T semi M for the scene and conflict. mind to r&r? :3
1. The Case

Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu tampak tersenyum dalam sebuah foto yang diberi bingkai berwarna hitam. Sebuah pita menggantung di bagian atas, berwarna kelam, sama seperti bingkai berbentuk persegi panjang yang melingkupi foto hitam-putih tersebut. Di depan foto yang sama, terdapat dua buah vas berisi bunga yang diletakkan di sisi kiri dan kanannya serta sebuah kendi kecil berwarna putih yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa buah dupa. Dan meskipun asap dupa samar menghalangi wajah gadis dalam foto, nyatanya, senyum gadis itu tetap terlihat riang—tanpa satu pun indikasi kemurungan.

Namun, kontras dengan senyum sang gadis dalam foto, yang hadir di tempat itu justru menampilkan ekspresi sebaliknya. Isak tangis dan jeritan yang memilukan hati adalah untaian kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan situasi di sana. Dengan busana serba hitam yang dikenakan sekelompok besar orang yang hadir, nestapa adalah satu-satunya kesan yang dapat diterima oleh penglihatan sekejap sekalipun.

Acara melayat memang tidak pernah menyenangkan, bukan?

Dan sepertinya, Hyuuga Hinata pun merasa tidak nyaman dengan acara semacam ini. Melihat seorang wanita menangis keras sambil menyebutkan sebuah nama—nama anaknya—membuat Hinata tercekat. Bagaimana seorang ibu tidak akan histeris saat mendapati bahwa putri satu-satunya, yang telah dibesarkannya selama 16 tahun, menjadi korban perampokan dan pembunuhan secara sadis.

Haruno Sakura—salah satu teman Hinata di SMA. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan warna bunga khas Jepang itu adalah seorang gadis cantik yang sangat pandai. Ia pun cukup supel dan pemberani. Sungguh, beberapa hal yang ada dalam diri gadis itu hanya bisa membuat Hinata menggigit bibir dengan kecut.

Bahkan….

Mata _pearl_ Hinata kemudian melirik ke arah sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang. Pemuda itu terang-terangan menangis. Tidak meraung-raung, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menutupi kesedihan yang tampak. Sebelah tangannya terus menerus berusaha menghapus air mata yang seakan tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Entah apa yang membuat hati Hinata berdenyut saat itu. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat salah satu sahabatnya atau karena ia melihat duka yang begitu mendalam dari sosok pemuda yang begitu dikaguminya.

Pemuda itu… Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda hiperaktif dan periang yang selalu mengejar Sakura, tanpa pernah menyadari perasaan yang mati-matian disembunyikan oleh Hinata. Pemuda itu tidak pernah sedikit pun melirik pada Hinata. Yang ada dalam kedua mata _sapphire_ itu hanyalah Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura.

Namun, Sakura sendiri tidak pernah membalas perasaan pemuda tersebut. Hati sang gadis berambut _pink_ telah terpaut pada pemuda lain, Uchiha Sasuke, yang bahkan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di tempat ini. Menurut informasi beberapa orang, Sasuke sedang sibuk mengurus kepindahannya ke luar negeri. Pemuda dingin itu bahkan mungkin tidak tahu-menahu soal musibah yang menimpa Sakura.

Ya, tidak bisa disangkal bahwa Sasuke juga tidak pernah secuil pun menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia hendak menyambut perasaan Sakura. Pemuda itu bahkan terlalu dingin walau hanya untuk sekedar mengacuhkan Sakura.

Pelik.

Situasi yang ingin dihindari Hinata. Tapi apa daya, ia telah terjerumus demikian dalam. Ia tidak bisa menyesali apa pun karena memang tidak ada satu hal pun yang salah. Semua wajar. Rasa suka itu tidak salah.

Hinata menatap sosok pujaannya lekat-lekat. Air mata terus membasahi kedua belah pipi pemuda berkulit agak kecokelatan tersebut. Lagi—denyut di dadanya terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Ah… andai Sakura tahu seberapa besar Naruto mencintainya, akankah gadis itu berpaling?

Lihat, bukankah Naruto jauh, jauh lebih baik dibanding Sasuke yang bahkan tidak memperlihatkan setitik pun gurat kepedulian?

Sayang, Sakura tidak pernah sempat melihat kenyataan itu.

Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>KISS OR KILL<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special for NaruHina Dark Day#1**

* * *

><p>Kematian seseorang tidak lantas membuat sekolah diliburkan. Kecuali mungkin jika orang tersebut adalah orang penting bagi negara—Kaisar misalnya? Yang jelas, satu hari setelah pemakaman, Hinata pun kembali dipaksa menjalani rutinitasnya yang biasa.<p>

Kelas yang sama, teman-teman sekelas yang sama, guru yang sama, pelajaran yang sama. Hanya ada satu hal yang berbeda. Dahulu, semua bangku di kelasnya terisi penuh oleh siswa-siswi berseragam. Kini, terdapat satu bangku yang hanya menjadi wadah bagi sebuah vas berisi bunga.

Hinata menatap lama pada meja tersebut. Meja Sakura. Dan di belakangnya, tidak tepat di belakangnya memang, ke kiri satu kursi, dan Hinata bisa melihat sosok Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat kacau dengan arah pandang mata yang tidak menilik tegak lurus. Menunduk dalam diam.

Tidak biasanya pemuda itu bisa diam sedemikian lama. Hal ini membuat rasa ingin tahu Hinata tergelitik. Bukan, Hinata bukan tidak tahu bahwa Naruto masih dalam fase berduka—fase yang tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Yang membuat Hinata penasaran adalah benda yang tengah dipandangi Naruto.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_," sapa Hinata berhati-hat begitu ia telah berada di samping tempat duduk Naruto.

Naruto pun tersentak tatkala suara lembut itu menyebutkan namanya. "Hinata_-chan_…," jawab Naruto lirih sambil menyunggingkan senyum lemah.

"Eh… ti-tidak. _Ano_…." Hinata pun memainkan tangannya, bingung. Ia pun merutuk dalam hati, mengutuki kebodohannya dimana ia bisa bersikap begitu impulsif—tergerak hanya karena rasa ingin tahunya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan alasan apa yang hendak diutarakannya apabila Naruto menanyakan alasan kedatangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Eto_…." Entah apa Naruto menyadari getaran dalam suara Hinata, yang jelas, pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil menanti apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh si gadis berambut indigo. "A-aku… turut berduka untuk Sakura_-chan_…."

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya memasang ekspresi senyum. Senyum yang aneh disertai tatapan yang menerawang. "Aku bahkan belum sempat membuatnya berpaling padaku." Naruto mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Dia sudah terlanjur pergi…."

"A-aku…." Hinata mengangkat tangannya hingga beberapa jarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa sekarang. Saat ia hendak melontarkan kembali sebuah kata-kata penghiburan standar yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya, Hinata mendadak melihat sebuah benda berkilau. Berwarna merah dan terlihat mencolok.

Dua buah ceri—jepit rambut.

"_Ano_…."

Mendadak Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ditariknya tangan Hinata dan diletakkannya jepit rambut berbentuk ceri itu di atas telapak tangan Hinata. Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Naruto pun keluar dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa saat. Kedua tangannya terkatup, menangkupi jepit rambut yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya itu di sela-sela antara kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata masih memandangi punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauh sebelum kakinya kembali bergerak. Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa begitu agresif, yang jelas, ia ingin mengejar Naruto saat itu.

"Naruto_-kun_… jepitan i—"

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat dilihatnya Naruto ternyata tengah berdiam, berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut kuning dikuncir kuda yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata gadis itu juga sembab, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Tapi sorot mata itu begitu tajam memandang Naruto dan kemudian… Hinata. Jangan kira suara kecil Hinata tadi tidak sampai menembus pendengaran seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Saat itu, Naruto pun sudah berbalik menghadap ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"_Ano_… apa aku menganggu kalian?"

Dengan cepat, Ino merebut kesempatan Naruto untuk menjawab, "Sama sekali tidak, Hina_-chan_. Aku tidak ada urusan apa-apa dengan Naruto."

"Be-begitukah?"

Ino tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman itu terasa begitu dingin. Hinata bahkan sampai mundur satu langkah. Oke, kali ini Hinata benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang bergerak begitu bebasnya tanpa pemikiran yang matang. Sesaat, tangannya bergetar, membuat jepitan rambut ceri itu jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan ringan saat beradu dengan lantai keramik di bawahnya.

"_Go-gomen_!" Secepat yang ia bisa, Hinata langsung membungkuk, berusaha mengambil kembali jepitan ceri yang entah bagaimana bisa terlepas dari genggamannya. Begitu jepitan itu sudah kembali digenggamnya, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Ino.

Kali ini, fokus tatapan Hinata dan Naruto, serta beberapa siswa yang sempat lewat di sekitar lorong tersebut beralih pada gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

"Apa yang kautertawakan?" desis Naruto tidak suka.

Ino masih tertawa selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menghentikan tawanya. Ia kemudian memandangi Naruto dan kemudian Hinata.

"Hina_-chan_ lucu sekali. Kau tidak salah apa-apa tapi minta maaf…." Ino bergerak mendekat ke arah Hinata, memberikan suatu tekanan yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Hinata. Begitu keduanya sudah berhadapan, Ino terdiam dan kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Hinata bergidik ngeri saat dilihatnya tatapan _aquamarine_ tersebut berkilat. "Yang harusnya meminta maaf… adalah orang yang jelas-jelas mempunyai kesalahan."

"Eh?"

Ino pun menepuk pundak Hinata perlahan dan kemudian gadis itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto dalam kebingungan mereka masing-masing. Hinata bahkan sampai lupa bahwa tujuan utamanya adalah mengejar Naruto. Namun mungkin Naruto saat ini sedang tidak ingin diganggu karena begitu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari direksi dimana Ino terakhir terlihat, Naruto juga sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Baiklah.

Pemuda itu masih butuh waktu untuk merenung seorang diri rupanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Belum penuh satu duka hilang, duka lainnya menyusul. Maut masih belum ingin berhenti tertawa. Ia begitu senang saat nyawa demi nyawa tertangkap oleh tangannya. Begitu senangnya ia, sampai ia tidak memberi waktu barang sekejab pun bagi siswa-siswi Konoha _Senior High School_ yang baru kehilangan Sakura untuk bernapas dalam kelegaan.

Dan semua bermula dari sebuah surat yang diterima Hinata keesokan paginya. Surat yang lebih nampak seperti cabikan kertas itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas mejanya.

**Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Datanglah ke atap pulang sekolah nanti. Jangan beri tahu siapa pun.**

**Ino.**

Sebagaimana yang tertulis dalam surat berisikan tulisan tangan yang rapi tersebut, Hinata pun datang ke atap sekolah begitu pelajaran telah usai. Namun, yang dihadapinya kemudian membuatnya harus menerima panggilan polisi dalam posisi sebagai saksi utama.

"Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Pak!" seru seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang sembari menggebrak meja kepala sekolah yang dijadikan sebagai sarana interogasi. Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan sepupu Hinata itu geram. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini posisi Hinata sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Memang, polisi hanya menyebut Hinata sebagai saksi utama tapi Neji tahu bahwa itu tidak lebih dari kata-kata penghalus istilah 'tersangka'.

"Tenanglah dulu, hem… Hyuuga Neji?" tegur si kepala polisi yang di sekujur wajahnya terdapat bekas luka pada si pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak berang. Polisi yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Hyuuga bersaudara adalah seseorang yang mengerikan dan mengeluarkan hawa mengintimidasi. Dan intimidasi darinya sangat berguna untuk menenangkan Neji dan membuat Hinata semakin gugup. "Kami pihak kepolisian berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Karena itu, kami harapkan kerja sama yang sebaik-baiknya. Yang kami inginkan hanyalah keterangan sejelas-jelasnya dari Hyuuga Hinata-_san_."

"Tapi…."

"Ne-Neji_-nii_," panggil Hinata sambil menarik baju Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Hinata yang saat ini tengah terduduk mendongak ke arah Neji dengan pandangan memohon. Bahkan untuk menegaskan tekadnya, gadis itu pun menggeleng, membuat Neji terdiam setelah mendecih pelan. Hinata kemudian kembali menghadap ke arah kepala polisi yang sebelumnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Morino Ibiki tersebut.

"Jadi?" ujar Ibiki yang sudah tampak tidak sabar.

"A-akan saya ceritakan yang bisa sa-saya ceritakan."

Ibiki menggerakkan tangannya dalam isyarat mempersilakan Hinata untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Hinata pun menarik napas dan kemudian memulai keterangannya.

"Su-surat ini ada di atas meja saya pagi ini. Saya sama sekali tidak ada bayangan… kenapa Ino_-chan_ memanggil saya. Saat saya melihat Ino_-chan_ melintas di depan kelas saya ketika waktu istirahat, di-dia hanya mengangguk kecil."

"Bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ta-tampak biasa."

Ibiki mengangguk, Hinata melanjutkan.

"Kemudian, pelajaran berlalu begitu saja. Saya pun ke atap dan mendapati Ino_-chan_ sudah berada di luar pagar pembatas. Dia tampak terduduk de-dengan tubuh yang menyandar pada pagar. Saya pun memanggilnya tapi tidak ada jawaban." Hinata terdiam. Kedua tangannya mengepal semakin erat di atas pahanya. "A-akhirnya saya… saya berjalan menghampirinya. Lalu…."

"Lalu?"

"Dia seperti… loncat."

"Setelah itu, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Sa-saya melongok untuk melihat ke bawah. Di bawah… saya melihat Naruto_-kun_." Hinata terdiam sesaat. Matanya tampak sedikit terbelalak ngeri seakan ia bisa melihat kembali kejadian naas itu, tepat di depan matanya.

"Lanjutkan."

Seolah tersadar, Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. Ia pun kemudian melanjutkan.

"Dan tidak lama… beberapa orang datang menghampirinya. Saya pun… segera beranjak ke tempat Ino terjatuh… di bawah, sambil berharap bahwa Ino_-chan_ akan baik-baik saja…." Hinata menelan ludah. "Tapi… di sana… Ino_-chan_… sudah…."

Mendengar penuturan Hinata, Ibiki kemudian memegang dagunya. Matanya tidak lagi menatap Hinata, melainkan ke arah berkas yang ada di atas meja. Sementara Ibiki memasang sikap diamnya, Neji sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya.

"Sudahlah! Ini cuma omong kosong! Hinata tidak akan sanggup membunuh Ino!"

"Saya tidak mengatakan demikian," bantah Ibiki tegas.

"Tapi kau seolah memaksudkannya seperti itu! Kutegaskan saja, Hinata tidak mungkin sanggup memaksa Ino berjalan sampai di pagar pembatas dan kemudian mendorongnya jatuh! Mustahil! Hinata tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk itu!"

"Yah…." Ibiki mendadak menunjukkan sebuah botol kaca dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Di botol itu tertempel sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan yang mampu membuat mata Neji membulat saking terkejutnya.

"Itu…."

"CHCl3 atau triklorometana atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan… kloroform."

Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Jika sorot itu adalah semu belaka, bisa dipastikan bahwa Hinata bisa memenangkan _award_ sebagai artis terbaik.

"Benda ini diambil dari laboratorium kimia di sekolah ini. Dan untuk menguatkan dugaan, Yuuhi Kurenai selaku penanggung jawab laboratorium pun mengaku bahwa kuncinya sempat hilang dan kemudian kembali dengan anehnya. Awalnya, ia mengira memang ia yang lupa meletakkan kuncinya, namun, dengan penemuan botol ini di atap, bisa dipastikan bahwa ada seseorang yang 'meminjam' kunci laboratorium kimia dan kemudian mengambil kloroform ini."

Ibiki terdiam sejenak, menatap Hinata dan Neji bergantian. Ia pun lalu melanjutkan, "Dengan obat bius, perempuan selemah apa pun akan bisa membuat korbannya tidak sadarkan diri dan kemudian membunuhnya. Asalkan ada kesempatan."

"Kau...," geram Neji, "apa yang ingin kaukatakan sebenarnya?"

Ibiki menggeleng tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sikap Ibiki pun membuat Neji tidak bisa lebih lama lagi bertahan dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kauselidiki lebih dalam sebelum kau membuat kesimpulan ngawur seperti itu!" Sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk memaksa gadis itu berdiri, Neji melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ayo pulang, Hinata."

Hinata yang sudah berdiri karena tarikan tangan Neji yang kuat hanya bisa melirik ragu-ragu pada Ibiki yang belum juga mengatakan apa pun. Merasa bahwa Ibiki sudah tidak akan menanyakan apa pun lagi padanya, Hinata akhirnya mengangguk kecil demi alasan kesopanan.

Baru saja kaki gadis itu hendak melangkahi batas pintu, mendadak Ibiki kembali bersuara.

"Satu hal lagi…."

Hinata menengok ke arah Ibiki tanpa mengacuhkan Neji yang sudah berusaha membuatnya mengabaikan ucapan Ibiki.

"Apa kau benar-benar langsung ke atap setelah bel kelas berbunyi?"

Hinata terdiam dalam ekspresi bingung sembari menatap Ibiki. Begitu gadis itu sadar bahwa Ibiki tengah menanti jawabannya, Hinata pun menggeleng. "Sa-saya ada tugas piket. Jadi saya menyelesaikan semua tugas saya dulu sebelum beranjak ke atap."

Ibiki kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah. Untuk saat ini cukup. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika ada perkembangan tentang kasus ini."

Sebuah senyum lemah ditunjukkan Hinata. Dengan lirih, gadis itu kemudian menambahkan, "_Arigatou_."

Dan pintu itu pun ditutup. Hinata menghela napas panjang. Di sebelahnya, Neji memandang khawatir pada sepupu yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hina_-chan_?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu, Neji_-nii…._"

"Hi—"

"Hinata!" Ucapan Neji pun terpotong oleh sebuah suara serak yang memanggil Hinata. Kedua Hyuuga tersebut kemudian menoleh ke satu direksi yang sama. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau dipanggil juga, eh?"

"Na-Naruto_-kun_…," jawab Hinata lemah. Sedikit keterkejutan tampak terlihat di wajah pualamnya. "Ka-kau dipanggil juga?"

Naruto mengangguk. Jelas wajahnya tampak tidak senang. "Aku sama sekali tidak suka hal ini. Sungguh! Aku baru saja kehilangan Sakura_-chan_ dan sekarang Ino_-chan..._ aargh!" erang Naruto frustrasi sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan liar.

"Naruto_-kun_…."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian menatap Hinata. Hinata pun refleks menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ng… po-polisi-polisi itu… pasti bisa segera menangkap pe-pelaku pembunuh Sakura_-chan_ dan Ino_-chan_."

"Pembunuhan? Maksudmu… Ino_-chan_ juga dibunuh? Bukan bunuh diri?" tanya Naruto dengan _sapphire_ yang terbelalak.

"Polisi menduga bahwa ini adalah kasus pembunuhan," jawab Neji menggantikan Hinata. "Sudahlah. Kautemui dulu polisi-polisi itu sana!"

Naruto mengangguk begitu mendengar perintah Neji yang juga merupakan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Naruto pun memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah yang kini dijadikan ruang interogasi. Sesaat, Hinata masih mematung. Dengan mata yang sedikit berkilat dalam suatu ekspresi yang aneh, ia memandang punggung Naruto sampai pemuda menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk begitu mendengar suara Neji dan ia pun berlalu. Namun, suatu perasaan tidak nyaman terus mengganggu, tidak membiarkannya merasa tenang. Bahkan, tidak sedetik pun di hari itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari berganti dan perasaan tidak nyaman itu semakin menggerogoti Hinata ketika dilihatnya tatapan menusuk dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Berita semacam ini memang cepat menyebar bukan? Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun. Tidak pula pihak kepolisian. Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas mereka untuk segera mengungkapkan pelaku pembunuhan ini.

Sambil menunduk dan memegang erat tasnya, Hinata pun memasuki kelas yang mendadak hening setelah kedatangannya. Ia berjalan cepat dan langsung menduduki kursinya. Kepalanya terus tertunduk, berusaha menghindari pandangan menghakimi maupun pandangan ingin tahu dari tiap siswa yang ada di situ.

Perhatian mereka pada Hinata mendadak teralihkan saat sosok Naruto yang masuk ke kelas dengan didampingi seorang gadis. Hinata mengenali gadis itu. Anak kelas satu—adik kelasnya. Hinata juga tahu, sama seperti dirinya, gadis itu adalah salah satu perempuan yang juga mengincar Naruto. Bedanya, gadis itu tidak segan-segan menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Shion, menjauhlah sedikit," ujar Naruto sambil mendorong kepala Shion menjauh dari bahunya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Shion manja, "aku kan mau menemani Naruto_-kun_ yang masih berduka. Hah~… sudah kehilangan Sakura sekarang kau juga harus menanggung lelah akibat… kematian Ino_-chan_ kemarin. Kau sungguh sial, ya, Naruto_-kun_?"

Naruto hanya terdiam dengan tampang kesal. "Terserahlah." Hanya itu ucapan yang bisa meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian membiarkan Shion menggelayutinya sampai ke tempat duduk.

Melihat itu, Hinata mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia sedikit… cemburu. Bagaimanapun, dibandingkan Shion, ia yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyukai Naruto. Disalip seperti ini hanya akan membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. Dan perasaan tidak nyaman itu terasa begitu menghimpit, terasa dua kali lipat efeknya.

Meskipun demikian, Hinata mati-matian menekan perasaan yang dianggapnya tidak pantas itu. Tidak di saat seperti ini.

Matanya pun melirik ke arah meja yang dahulu ditempati Sakura.

Sakura.

Belum ada seminggu gadis itu ditemukan terbunuh, kini sahabat baik gadis itu—yang berbeda kelas darinya—juga tewas. Sampai saat ini, Ino dinyatakan tewas akibat loncat dari atap sekolah yang memiliki ketinggian kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari atas permukaan tanah. Wajah sang gadis berambut pirang itu pun hancur sebagian dan beberapa tulangnya patah. Ia tewas di tempat tanpa sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Sungguh, Dewa Kematian tampaknya masih enggan beranjak dari sekolah mereka bukan? Memikirkannya membuat Hinata bergidik—mual. Apalagi, untuk kasus yang terakhir, ia mendapatkan kursi panas yang tidak akan membuat orang iri.

Sebagai saksi utama.

Memang ia sudah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada polisi, tapi entah sampai sejauh mana polisi-polisi itu bisa memercayai ceritanya dan tidak lantas mengubah predikatnya dari saksi utama menjadi tersangka utama. Jika hal tersebut sampai terjadi, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Kehilangan masa-masa sekolahnya akibat harus mendekam di penjara? Sudah pasti. Kehilangan nama besar Hyuuga? Err… mungkin, jika ayahnya merasa bahwa statusnya akan mencoreng nama keluarga. Yang jelas… Hinata tidak akan bisa melihat Naruto dalam waktu lama apabila ia terkurung dari penjara dan terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Hinata menggeleng. Jelas ia tidak mau menjalani kehidupan yang menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Hinata_-chan_ tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Naruto spontan menyadarkan Hinata dari segala pikiran negatifnya. Ternyata larut dalam pikirannya sendiri bahkan membuat Hinata tidak sadar bahwa Naruto sudah ada di depannya. Kenyataan ini membuat wajah Hinata terasa memanas..

"Kau tidak sakit, 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Hinata yang tertutupi poni ratanya. "Tidak panas."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Hinata setengah terkejut.

Begitu saraf-saraf di sekitar bibirnya sudah hendak memaksa membentuk lengkungan , mendadak matanya justru menangkap raut tidak senang dari seorang perempuan yang ternyata belum juga beranjak dari sisi Naruto. Ya, Shion masih ada di situ—mengamatinya dengan ekspresi permusuhan yang nyata.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa," tegas Hinata lagi, untuk meyakinkan Naruto yang memasang wajah tidak percaya. Ia bahkan memasang senyum terpaksa dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah menciptakan jarak di antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Pasti kau lelah, ya? Gara-gara polisi-polisi sialan itu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menggubris hawa mengancam yang datang dari arah belakangnya. "Apalagi mereka memperlakukanmu sebagai saksi utama."

Hinata semakin menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal semakin erat di atas pahanya. Riuh rendah dan bisik-bisik siswa sekelas kembali tertangkap oleh kedua telinga Hinata. Gadis itu berusaha mengabaikan tapi tetap saja kesengitan yang ada dalam tiap kata membuatnya gentar. Kalau saja Naruto tidak lantas mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, niscaya Hinata sudah berlari dari kelas itu secepatnya.

"Tapi… mereka pasti akan segera tahu kalau kau tidak bersalah, Hinata_-chan_! Bersemangatlah!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Belum lagi Hinata sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, mendadak Shion memotong percakapan mereka dengan nada yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kecemburuannya.

"Yeah, mereka pasti akan segera tahu kalau kau tidak bersalah. Hi-na-ta_-chan_," ujar Shion sambil tersenyum sinis. "Mereka pasti akan segera bisa menangkap pelaku sebenarnya. Tidak peduli seberapa hebat pelaku sebenarnya itu berkelit. Polisi tidak sebodoh itu."

Setelah mengeluarkan cibirannya, Shion pun mengibaskan rambutnya dan kemudian berbalik arah. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang hanya bisa memandangi gadis angkuh tersebut.

"Ck! Apa-apaan, sih, dia?" gerutu Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya tubuhnya agak condong ke arah Hinata. Setelah Shion menghilang sepenuhnya, Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata_-chan_. Dan… ehm…."

"Y-ya?"

Sambil menggaruk ujung hidungnya, Naruto kemudian berkata. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau boleh menceritakannya padaku."

"E-eh?"

"Kalau ada yang mencurigakan… maksudku…." Naruto menyeringai sejenak sebelum tatapannya kembali menyorotkan kesedihan. "Aku tidak mau… terjadi apa-apa padamu seperti yang dialami Sakura_-chan_ dan Ino_-chan_."

Hinata membulatkan matanya kala didengarnya ucapan Naruto itu.

"Bagaimanapun, kau itu temanku juga. Dan entah kenapa… aku punya firasat tidak enak… jadi…."

Hinata masih terdiam.

"Kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati, Hinata_-chan_. Kalau bisa, begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, kau segera pulang ke rumah. Tentu saja kau harus meminta Neji untuk terus bersamamu. Dan hindari tempat yang sepi ataupun gelap. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Dada Hinata bergetar. Perhatian yang selama ini ia harapkan muncul di atas segala tragedi dan darah yang telah tertumpah. Bolehkah ia senang? Patutkah ia bersyukur? Apakah ia harus menutup mata atas segala yang telah terjadi? Bahkan mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak yang terus melandanya semenjak kematian itu terus dan terus mengejarnya?

"Hinata_-chan_?"

"E-eh? I-iya… aku…."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi sebuah pandangan menusuk langsung menyita perhatiannya.

Shion.

Ternyata gadis itu belum begitu menjauh sebagaimana perkiraan Hinata sebelumnya. Gadis itu kini berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, menatap dingin ke arahnya dan Naruto.

Seakan _déjà vu_, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam di kursinya. Menatap balik pandangan mematikan yang intens dari adik kelasnya tersebut. Dan sebelum Hinata tersadar, Naruto sudah menjauh darinya dan menghampiri Shion. Mereka kemudian berlalu, hingga indra penglihatan Hinata tidak mampu lagi menjangkau keduanya.

Saat itulah, debaran di dadanya makin menggila.

Bisikan setan itu seolah terdengar di telinganya, terus menerus mendendangkan kata-kata yang sama.

Ini belum selesai.

Dewa Kematian masih mencari orang-orang yang bisa dipermainkan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kabar kematian Shion segera mencuat ke permukaan, membuat siswa-siswi Konoha _Senior High School_ ramai oleh bisik-bisik ketakutan. Tak pelak, kepala sekolahnya pun menjadi kewalahan untuk menjawab tuntutan yang datang baik dari orang tua murid maupun wartawan yang dipenuhi keingintahuan.

Hinata yang semula sempat terlibat dalam kasus tewasnya Ino, kembali menjadi sorotan. Alibi bahwa Hinata sudah ada di rumah saat pisau yang tajam tengah menghujam jantung Shion yang tidak bisa melawan menjadi suatu pertanyaan. Meskipun Neji mati-matian mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak beranjak selangkah pun dari kamarnya—pemuda itu bahkan menyebutkan nama-nama pelayan yang bisa membuktikan—entah seberapa jauh Hinata bisa memperoleh kepercayaan. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa bungkam dalam keheningan.

Belum sampai satu minggu sejak kematian Ino—sangat terhitung jari, satu hari—kali ini giliran Shion yang meregang nyawa. Gudang olahraga menjadi saksi bisu atas pergulatan yang terjadi antara Shion dan pelakunya. Dengan berat hati, ruangan yang terletak terpisah dari gedung utama sekolah itu membiarkan lantai dan temboknya diwarnai oleh warna baru—merah. Darah.

Ia terbunuh sore hari dan ditemukan keesokannya saat seorang siswa hendak mengambil peralatan olahraga. Pekik mengerikan itu segera mendatangkan kerumunan orang dan polisi pun tak menunggu waktu lama untuk sampai di lokasi kejadian.

Shion terbunuh setelah satu tikaman di jantung. Di punggungnya terdapat satu guratan panjang dan tubuhnya pun penuh sayatan, menunjukkan betapa kerasnya gadis itu berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi semua sia-sia saat pisau itu menancap tepat di jantungnya. Dan satu koyakan, membelah bagian dadanya sedemikian rupa, membuat darah langsung menyembur dan kesadarannya utuh mengabur. Lebih mengenaskan, setelah ia tewas, kedua tangannya dipotong—entah untuk alasan apa.

Demikianlah kondisi fisik Shion yang didengar Hinata dari salah satu petugas polisi yang menginterogasinya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar penuturan-penuturan tersebut. Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk dapat mendengar keseluruhan dari pembicaraan kali itu. Bahkan diabaikannya tuduhan yang dialamatkan padanya.

Hinata lelah.

Ia masih berada dalam lamunannya, saat suara Ibiki mendadak menyentak kesadarannya.

"Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu…."

_DEG!_

Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya menyiratkan gurat penuh tanya.

"Kudengar kau menyukainya?"

Sekejap, wajah yang semula pucat itu pun memerah. Dengan gugup, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat di atas pahanya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya.

"Haruno Sakura adalah orang yang ditaksir pemuda itu. Aku memang tidak melihat hubungannya dengan Yamanaka Ino, tapi… Shion yang baru saja menjadi korban, bukankah ia tengah mendekati pemuda yang sama?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia masih enggan menatap balik Ibiki. Entah mengapa, ia bisa menduga ke arah mana Ibiki akan membawa pembicaraan ini.

Ah, andai Neji ada di sini untuk membelanya. Sayang, kali ini polisi meminta interogasi terpisah. Kini Hinata hanya bisa bertahan agar ia tidak lantas menangis karena merasa tersudutkan.

"Lalu… tidakkah… kau merasa cemburu?"

"Ka-kalaupun saya merasa cemburu… saya tidak akan melakukan perbuatan bodoh dengan… dengan membunuh," jawab Hinata langsung pada pokok permasalahan. Ibiki memandang Hinata datar tapi sedikitnya ia merasa terkejut akan jawaban gadis itu.

"Hm," jawab Ibiki sambil memegang dagunya, "semua orang bisa menyangkal dengan cara yang kaulakukan."

Hinata kembali bungkam. Ibiki jelas-jelas sudah mencurigainya. Mungkin apa pun bantahan yang dilontarkan Hinata akan kembali dimuntahkan oleh pria itu.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak membunuh mereka," ujar Hinata lirih. Ia tahu, mungkin semua akan sia-sia. Meyakinkan orang bukanlah salah satu hal yang dikuasai Hinata. Tapi apa salahnya berusaha?

"Aku tidak menuduhmu." Oh, lagi. Ucapan setengah-setengah itu keluar lagi dari sang interogator. Hinata sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan ucapan itu. "Yah… kurasa untuk kali ini cukup. Aku akan memanggilmu lagi nanti."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam. Dengan energi yang seolah tersedot habis, Hinata pun meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah yang sekali lagi sudah berganti fungsi. Sesaat, ia terdiam di depan pintu, menoleh ke kanan-kirinya yang begitu sepi.

Helaan napas pun akhirnya keluar.

Dan kakinya mulai melangkah, ke satu arah.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Gudang tempat terjadinya pembunuhan Shion menyisakan aura suram yang membuat gudang itu enggan didekati. Tapi di sisi lain, ada daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat gudang itu justru ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang penasaran. Rasa ingin tahu kadang mengalahkan ketakutan itu sendiri, bukan?

Khalayak yang semula ramai itu mendadak hening saat mereka melihat Hinata mendekat. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu juga sadar bahwa dirinyalah penyebab keheningan memuakkan tersebut.

Ia hanya ingin melihat gudang tempat kejadian perkara, tapi tampaknya tidak bisa sekarang. Sambil memaksakan senyum janggal untuk semua yang melihatnya, Hinata pun dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kakinya kembali membantunya menjauh. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada arah yang pasti. Hinata hanya berjalan dalam kebimbangan. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia telah dituntun sebuah tali tak terlihat untuk sampai di depan pintu sekolah—tempat kejadian perkara untuk insiden tewasnya Ino.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang ke bagian paling tinggi dari gedung di hadapannya. Atap sekolah.

Terbayang olehnya, sosok Ino yang terduduk di luar pagar pembatas.

Loncat.

Dan nyawa itu pun melayang entah ke mana.

Mata _pearl_ Hinata kemudian membawanya masuk ke imajinasi selanjutnya. Naruto berlutut di sana—mengguncang tubuh Ino sembari berteriak-teriak. Darah menciprati pakaiannya. Gelagatnya terlihat panik dengan iris _sapphire_ yang menunjukkan kecemasan.

Mendadak, benak Hinata dipenuhi gambaran tentang suatu hal. Kala itu, ia terlalu panik untuk memikirkannya. Tapi sekarang, saat ia berada dalam situasi hening tanpa keributan di sekitarnya, otaknya dapat berpikir jauh lebih jernih.

Digerakkannya tangannya untuk menyentuh dagunya. Matanya menyorotkan suatu ketidakpercayaan sekaligus kengerian. "Aku lupa… soal benda itu…," lirih Hinata yang nyaris bagaikan bisikan. "Kalau tidak salah…."

Saat otaknya tengah berjuang keras, mendadak sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Nyaris saja Hinata terlonjak tapi toh gadis itu masih cukup dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hinata_-chan_…."

Berdiri di hadapannya, seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan _gakuran _hitam yang terpasang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_," balas Hinata dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak. "A-ada apa?"

"Tidak." Naruto terlihat mengerutkan alisnya, sebelum ia tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak ada yang khusus, sebetulnya."

Sesaat, pemuda itu meneliti ekspresi Hinata, berusaha mencari pembenaran dari kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar. Dengan gugup, Hinata kemudian menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Err… k-kau mau ke kelas, Naruto_-kun_?"

Naruto pun akhirnya berhenti memandangi Hinata dan memilih untuk mengangguk. Tanpa ada yang mengaba-aba, kini keduanya berjalan berdampingan. "Tapi menyebalkan, ya? Peristiwa mengerikan terus-menerus terjadi."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi sedih. Dibanding merasa kesal ataupun sebal, Hinata lebih merasa sedih dan lelah. Semua yang telah terjadi membuat gadis itu harus menjalani pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan yang menyudutkannya. Belum lagi tatapan sinis dari teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Mungkin ini adalah cobaan terberat yang pernah dirasakan Hinata—di samping perasaannya yang terus saja bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Datang ke sekolah pun tidak ada artinya, 'kan?" celoteh Naruto. "Toh semua lebih tertarik pada kasus itu. Pelajaran juga jadi ditiadakan."

"Ah, ehm…."

"Kenapa… semua harus terjadi?"

Mendadak, Naruto tidak lagi bersuara. Tatapannya sendu memandang lantai. Meskipun kakinya terus bergerak, melangkah menaiki tangga, satu demi satu, tapi tatapannya seolah mengabaikan apa pun yang ada di sekelilingnya, termasuk Hinata.

"Naru—" Tangan Hinata sudah terulur, hendak menyentuh lengan atas pemuda tersebut. Tapi entah karena apa, mendadak Naruto tersadar dan langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya, menghindari sentuhan Hinata. Hinata yang terlalu terkejut pun akhirnya hanya bisa menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia kemudian terdiam beberapa saat dengan mata yang beradu pandang dengan Naruto.

Detik demi detik berlalu, keduanya hanya berpandangan sampai akhirnya Naruto menyunggingkan senyum dan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja," ujar Naruto lagi akhirnya sambil tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya kemudian memegang tengkuk. "Kau bagaimana, Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata masih menunduk. Rona merah di wajahnya memang sudah menghilang dan matanya kini hanya terpaku pada kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Semakin erat, Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya, hingga kuku-kukunya yang cukup panjang dan terawat terasa perih menusuk kedua punggung tangannya.

Naruto sendiri tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi wajah gadis itu. Dan karena gadis itu tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto pun menundukkan kepala, mendekati wajah Hinata.

"Hinata_-chan_?"

"A-ah…." Terlampau kaget, Hinata hanya bisa memundurkan tubuhnya, tanpa sadar bahwa ia tengah berdiri di satu anak tangga yang ukurannya tidak seberapa. Andai Naruto tidak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tubuh Hinata, mungkin gadis itulah yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya. Lalu kasus ditutup dengan isu bahwa pelaku pembuhan berantai akhirnya bunuh diri. Akhir yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Te-terima kasih," ujar Hinata yang perlahan sudah bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia pun memegang erat salah satu lengan Naruto sebelum kemudian ia dapat kembali tegak di atas kedua kakinya sendiri.

"Eh… tidak apa," jawab Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Ng… jadi? Kau mau pulang juga tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh sebelah lengannya yang sempat digenggam Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang terarah pada satu titik sebelum gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto.

Disertai sebuah senyuman, Hinata pun mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Waktu memutar detiknya. Detik pun berganti menit. Menit memanggil jam dan pada akhirnya, malam pun berganti pagi kembali. Subuh, di saat orang lain mungkin masih menikmati mimpi yang akan segera berakhir, sesosok manusia kini tengah bergerak dalam langkah yang mengendap, menelusuri lorong yang sepi dan belum terlihat seorang manusia pun—selain dirinya. Ditengokkannya kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, berharap bahwa asumsi bahwa belum ada seorang manusia pun memang benar adanya.

Dadanya berdebar kencang, tapi ia tetap tidak berniat mundur.

Jauh di dasar benaknya, ia ingin apa yang diduganya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mungkin memang kesalahan. Dan jikalau ia menemukan benda yang tengah dicarinya, tidak serta merta kesalahan itu akan menjadi beban di pundak satu orang.

Begitu sampai di depan salah satu pintu, sosok itu berhenti untuk menarik napas. Dialihkannya perhatiannya pada papan yang tertera di atas ruangan tersebut—ruang musik. Dengan perlahan, digesernya pintu tersebut.

Dadanya berdebar semakin kencang bersamaan dengan tiap langkahnya untuk menelusuri ruangan tersebut. Gema langkah kakinya membuatnya semakin berhati-hati dalam berjalan.

Di sinilah ia akan memulai.

Dan begitu matanya menangkap sebuah benda berwarna kecoklatan dengan enam buah senar sebagai ciri khasnya, ia tahu, bahwa mungkin ia akan segera menemukan jawabannya.

*****To Be Continued*****

* * *

><p>Yahoo! My first NaruHina Fanfict. And this one is dedicated for NaruHina Dark Day. Special thanks to Bani-chan, my little sister in RW, who has helped me designing the trick and plot. Buat judulnya sendiri, mungkin agak gak nyambung sama isi, tapi disambung-sambungin aja, ya? *maksa :P<p>

So far, what do you think? Membingungkankah? Anehkah? Trik gampang ditebakkah?

Anyway, who's the real culprit, if there's any. Ayo tebaaaak pelaku dan trik-trik yang mungkin digunakan, serta buktinya kalau ada. Jawabannya akan diungkap di next chapter yang juga akan jadi chapter terakhir.

Oke, untuk chapter ini sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya. Yang jelas, saya akan menantikan jawaban minna-san via review.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


	2. Case Closed

Matahari semakin terik, burung berkicau semakin keras. Ia yang tengah sendiri telah berpikir matang-matang mengenai segala yang terjadi. Ia tidak percaya. Sungguh, ia _tidak mau_ percaya. Tapi jika ia mau mendengarkan kata nuraninya, serta analisis otaknya, semuanya menunjukkan satu kebenaran yang tidak bisa disangkal.

Helaan napas berat meluncur begitu saja. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia sudah cukup merenung dan kini ia harus mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin menyerahkan persoalan ini pada polisi. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin tahu alasan_nya_ melakukan pembunuhan berantai tersebut. Bukan ia tidak bisa menebak, tapi ia ingin mendengar langsung.

Diambilnya secarik kertas dan ia pun menorehkan huruf demi huruf di atas benda putih tersebut.

Ini adalah pertaruhan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sekolah semakin dipenuhi oleh kehadiran siswa-siswi. Beberapa di antaranya yang masih penasaran dengan kasus pembunuhan Shion, dengan bergerombol, kembali mendatangi lokasi kejadian. Sementara yang lain, tetap dengan aktivitas mereka yang biasa, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh kejadian-kejadian mengerikan yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Seorang anak manusia yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya, langsung terbelalak saat ia menemukan secarik kertas di dalam laci mejanya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

**Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Begitu kau menemukan surat ini, datanglah ke atap sekolah.**

Dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan siapa pun yang ada di kelas, ia meremas kertas tersebut. Dan demi memenuhi undangan sebagaimana yang diharapkan oleh si pengirim surat kaleng, ia langsung melangkah ke atap sekolah.

Ia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang mengirim undangan tersebut.

Baginya, ini juga adalah pertaruhan.

* * *

><p><strong>KISS OR KILL<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special for NaruHina Dark Day#1**

* * *

><p>"I-iya. Aku sudah di sekolah. Maaf." Seorang gadis berambut <em>indigo<em> melayangkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang biru sementara sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah _handphone_ yang ditempelkan ke telinganya. Angin semilir menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. Ia pun merapikan rambutnya sejenak sebelum tangannya kemudian berangsur memasuki saku roknya. "Te-tenang saja. Neji-_nii_ tidak perlu khawatir. Iya."

Ditariknya keluar sebuah benda dengan ujung yang berkilat. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di benda tersebut—pisau. Mata _pearl_-nya terpantul samar di bagian tajam dari benda mematikan tersebut. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, ia sendiri tidak bisa memahaminya.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang akan segera menghilang begitu ia terbangun.

Tapi ia tahu.

Semua adalah nyata.

_Krek._

Pintu berderit, menandakan ada seseorang yang datang.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan segera memasukkan pisau yang tidak terlalu besar itu kembali ke dalam saku rok rimpelnya yang berwarna biru. Saat merasakan tatapan orang lain di balik punggungnya, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan menengok sejenak.

Kedua _pearl_-nya kini bersitegang dengan dua buah _sapphire_ yang terlihat begitu polos.

"Sudah dulu, ya, Neji-_nii_." Dan ia pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Disimpannya _handphone_ tersebut di saku lainnya, yang berbeda dari tempatnya meletakkan pisau.

"Ng… kau sudah lama menungguku, Hinata-_chan_?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning sambil tersenyum. Dengan gerakan yang tampak kikuk, pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Ada apa sampai memanggilku ke sini?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk membalas senyuman sang pemuda—Uzumaki Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, raut sedih langsung mencuat di wajahnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"A-aku rasa… kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memasukkan sebelah tangannya, ke dalam saku dimana pisaunya berada. Ini adalah pertahanan terakhirnya. Ia harus memastikan bahwa benda itu tetap ada di tempatnya untuk dapat melindunginya.

Terutama setelah senyum di wajah pemuda itu menghilang.

"Wah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Kau aneh, Hinata-_chan_. Kau tidak sakit, 'kan?" Perlahan, Naruto bergerak mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" ujar Hinata yang justru berjalan semakin mundur. Gadis itu pun menengok sekilas ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa jarak tubuhnya dengan pagar pembatas masih jauh.

"Apa, sih? Kau kenapa, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanpa bermaksud menghentikan langkahnya barang sekejap pun, Naruto terus mendekat.

Merasa terdesak, Hinata pun langsung menarik keluar pertahanan terakhirnya. Dan… berhasil. Naruto terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Oi, oi? Apa-apaan pisau itu?"

Hinata menggenggam pisau itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mati-matian gadis itu berusaha menghilangkan gemetar di kedua tangannya. Ia harus terlihat tegar. Ia tidak boleh gentar.

"Hina—"

"Ku-kubilang jangan mendekat!" seru Hinata dengan suara yang lebih tegas kali ini. Naruto yang sudah hendak kembali melangkah pun akhirnya benar-benar terdiam di tempatnya. Mata sapphire pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa bekas guratan semacam kumis kucing berjumlah tiga di masing-masing pipinya itu langsung menyorot penuh selidik pada gadis di hadapannya—menilai apakah gadis tersebut sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tapi tidak, gadis itu masih benar-benar waras. Otaknya dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Dan itulah yang menyebabkannya menjaga jarak dengan pemuda yang kini tengah terdiam di hadapannya. Pemuda yang terlihat begitu _innocent_ tetapi… berbahaya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Ino-_chan_ dan Shion-_chan_?"

Pemuda itu masih terdiam.

"Ka-kau bahkan… kau bahkan menjadikanku… ka-kambing hitam." Hinata memandang ke arah lantai. Sesaat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak. Itu akan membuatnya goyah dan membuat Naruto memiliki kesempatan.

Terus dan terus, Hinata mengatakan hal tersebut pada dirinya. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat mengangkat kepalanya kembali, menatap langsung ke dalam mata Naruto yang masih saja bergeming.

"Aku membunuh Ino-_chan_? Kau bercanda, 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak." Tangan kiri Hinata langsung merogoh sakunya lagi, mengambil benda lain selain _handphone_-nya. Mata Hinata masih tetap menatap tajam pada Naruto, mengawasi setiap pergerakan pemuda tersebut. "Jika ada benda ini."

Naruto mengamati benda yang ada di dalam plastik bening yang ditunjukkan Hinata. "Hm? Senar gitar?"

"Y-Ya. Senar gitar yang ada di ruang musik… jika digabungkan dan ditambahkan dengan senar gitar baru… panjangnya bisa mencapai sepuluh meter."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman mengejek. Alis matanya terangkat sebelah kala itu.

"Saat Ino memanggilku, a-aku tidak bisa langsung datang karena ada tugas piket. Kau… memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk… menyekapnya dengan kloroform… membuatnya pingsan." Hinata melemparkan plastik berisi senar gitar yang tergulung rapi tersebut. "Kau lalu memasang tali senar itu… mungkin pada kakinya… dan kemudian… mendudukkannya di luar pagar."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan seolah Hinata tengah menceritakan sebuah dongeng.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dan kembali melanjutkan, "Lalu… kau menunggu di belakang pintu… sampai aku datang…"

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" cibir Naruto.

"Kau segera keluar saat tatapanku tengah teralih sepenuhnya pada Ino." Hinata terus menatap Naruto, sementara pemuda itu tampak mendengarkan dengan tenang. "Ku-kuakui, dengan mendudukkan Ino di luar pagar dan membuatnya seolah masih sadar, kau berhasil membuatku membuang waktu cukup lama sebelum aku menghampirinya. Aku harus memanggil Ino berulang kali untuk memastikan apa dia mendengarku atau tidak. Sementara itu, kau langsung berlari, menuruni tiga lantai—ah! Ka-kau anggota klub sepak bola, pasti jarak segitu tidak masalah bagimu."

Naruto masih tersenyum. Senyuman mengejek sekaligus mengasihani. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyela penjelasan Hinata seakan ia tengah mendengarkan presentasi yang menyedihkan dari seorang siswa yang sudah dapat dipastikan tidak dapat naik kelas.

"Lalu dari bawah, kau tinggal menarik talinya… dan…." Hinata terdiam, tidak sanggup menggambarkan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi pada sang gadis Yamanaka. "Itu trik yang kaugunakan, 'kan?"

Naruto akhirnya menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dengan riang. "Analisis yang bagus, lho, Hinata-_chan_! Kau cocok jadi detektif."

Hinata makin menguatkan pegangannya pada gagang pisau.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Shion? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?" tantang Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah lengan Naruto sebelum ia kembali melihat langsung ke mata Naruto. "Mu-mungkin… Shion melihatmu saat kau tengah berlari ke bawah… saat kasus Ino. Dan dia… me-mengancammu?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk penuh pengertian.

"Lalu kau menghabisinya… dengan kejam." Hinata berusaha demikian kerasnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Sungguh, jauh di dasar nuraninya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang telah ia katakan—semua yang ia tuduhkan. "Kau memotong kedua tangannya… karena di kedua tangannya pasti terdapat… bekas kulitmu—kulit lenganmu."

Naruto menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Shion… sempat mencakarmu, 'kan?"

Naruto menyentuh lengan kanannya dengan tangan kiri. Tidak secara spontan, tapi cukup untuk memberi tanda pada Hinata bahwa tebakan gadis itu benar adanya. Yah, mungkin juga itu adalah tanda bahwa Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengakui kejahatannya. Hinata tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto dengan melakukan gerakan yang begitu terang-terangan, yang jelas, setelah itu sang pemuda berambut kuning langsung menghela napas panjang.

"Hinata-_chan_… kalau aku boleh memberi nilai," ujar Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "aku akan memberimu nilai 70 dari 100." Sebuah seringai kemudian ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu. Seringai yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri seketika. Dan bagaikan telah terbebas dari kekakuannya, Naruto kembali berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Kesalahan pertama," ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "dugaanmu soal Ino yang memanggilmu itu salah total. Ia memanggil_ku_. Surat yang kaudapat waktu itu sebetulnya adalah surat yang ditujukan Ino untuk_ku_. Dan aku memanfaatkan surat itu untuk kemudian memancingmu ke atap. Siapa pun tidak masalah sebenarnya, tapi kebetulan, kaulah yang bertugas piket hari itu. Jadi, yah…."

Hinata menajamkan tatapannya. Informasi dari Naruto hanya sebagian yang berhasil dicernanya. Sisanya masih terlalu samar untuk bisa diduga secara tepat.

"Ke-kenapa Ino-_chan_ memanggilmu? Apa urusannya sebenarnya?"

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Ia ingin memastikan bahwa akulah… yang membunuh Sakura-_chan_."

Mata Hinata terbelalak—lebar. Ia sungguh tidak pernah menduga bahwa kematian Sakura ada kaitannya. Tidak, walaupun ia sempat curiga, tapi mengingat bahwa kesedihan Naruto saat di acara pemakaman Sakura itu adalah nyata, ia langsung menepis jauh-jauh kecurigaan tersebut. Siapa yang sangka? Naruto ternyata aktor kelas atas!

"Kau terkejut, eh? Tidak menyangka? Itu kesalahanmu yang kedua." Naruto tersenyum dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Sebuah jari lagi terangkat, menunjukkan pengertian 'dua' yang tadi diucapkannya. Tapi hanya beberapa detik kedua jari itu menantang langit, Naruto dengan cepat menurunkannya. Bersamaan dengan tatapannya yang juga turun ke lantai berwarna kelabu tempat kedua kakinya berpijak. "Aku lelah… ditolak terus-menerus olehnya. Di matanya hanya ada _Teme_ dan _Teme_. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mempertimbangkan perasaanku. Dan puncaknya… saat ia malah menanyakan pendapatku soal keinginannya untuk pergi ke luar negeri, ke tempat yang sama dengan _Teme_!"

"Tapi… tapi… apa perlu… sampai membunuhnya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Senyum masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Begitu tersadar, _cutter_ sudah mengoyak isi perutnya."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…."

Naruto terdiam kembali. Matanya memandang ke arah langit. Mendung.

"Lalu kubuat seolah itu adalah kasus pencurian. Semua barangnya kubawa… termasuk jepitan rambut berbentuk ceri itu," lanjut Naruto dengan tatapan mengawang dan senyuman yang seolah tidak bertujuan.

"Jepitan yang waktu itu…," lirih Hinata. Lagi, ia terus dibuat terkejut oleh penuturan Naruto yang benar-benar jauh dari nalarnya.

"Ya, ya. Jepitan yang kuberikan padamu. Dan itulah yang membuat Ino curiga. Haah! Salahku memang," jelas Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya berkacak pinggang dan tangan lainnya berada di belakang kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kesalahan sepele itu menghancurkan hidupku. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk menutup mulut gadis cerewet itu."

"Ti-tidak…."

"Sialnya, seperti katamu, Shion memergokiku. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar membenciku." Naruto mengucapkannya sambil tertawa. Hinata bergeming. Pegangannya di gagang pisau semakin dan semakin erat—membuat kedua tangannya terasa bergetar nyeri.

Begitu Naruto puas tertawa, ia pun kembali memandang Hinata. "Bisa kautebak kesalahanmu yang ketiga, Hinata-_chan_?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, suara bel tanpa pelajaran akan segera dimulai pun berbunyi. Hinata sedikit tersentak.

Naruto pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk melesat sekuat tenaga ke arah Hinata. Di tengah jalan, pemuda itu mengambil kantung plastik berisi tali senar yang semula Hinata buang sembarangan ke lantai. Naruto melempar itu ke arah tangan Hinata hingga salah satu genggaman gadis itu terlepas karena kaget. Memanfaatkan keterkejutan Hinata yang belum juga hilang, Naruto yang sudah lebih handal akan situasi ini langsung menepak tangan Hinata, membuat pisaunya terjatuh. Lalu dengan sebelah kakinya, Naruto menendang pisau tersebut menjauh.

Hinata berusaha mengambil kembali pisau yang sudah terpisah darinya itu tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mempermudah aksinya. Pemuda itu menerjang kakinya, membuatnya jatuh dengan bagian dada menghadap lantai.

"Kesalahanmu yang ketiga, Hinata-_chan_," ujar Naruto sambil merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Hinata yang sudah berputar arah hingga kini keduanya kembali berhadapan, "langsung memancingku ke sini tanpa melaporkannya pada polisi terlebih dahulu." Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah leher Hinata—merangkum leher jenjang itu dengan jari-jarinya yang besar.

"Kh~!""

Tangan Hinata terus berusaha menggapai-gapai pisau yang masih sangat jauh dari posisinya berada sekarang. Begitu tersadar bahwa pisau itu tidak mungkin diraihnya, Hinata mulai merasa putus asa. Ia tidak bisa menang. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia melaporkan hal ini pada polisi tadi. Tapi….

"A-akhu…." Susah payah Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut, langsung melonggarkan sedikit cekikannya. Hinata terbatuk sesaat namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepedulian. Pemuda itu malah berwajah datar—dingin.

Bagi Hinata, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok di hadapannya saat itu.

"Kata terakhirmu?"

_Tes._

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua bola mata Hinata. Sebuah senyum kemudian terkembang di wajah gadis itu. "Aku… tidak bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi begitu saja tanpa tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya…."

"Oh? Dan boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Itu… karena aku…." Hinata menelan ludah. "Aku… selalu menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_!"

Sebuah pengakuan pun terlontar di tengah-tengah situasi yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Namun pengakuan itu cukup membuat Naruto terkejut hingga ia hanya bisa menganga kecil dengan mata yang menatap penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Aku selalu… menyukaimu!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata langsung mendorong Naruto yang seakan kehilangan niat membunuhnya. Naruto pun limbung ke belakang—memberikan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk kemudian mengambil pisaunya. Begitu pisau itu kembali tergenggam, Hinata langsung menghadap ke arah Naruto seperti semula. "Dan aku… masih tidak percaya bahwa kau… bahwa kau yang…."

Tangisan Hinata semakin deras. Kedua matanya kini tertutup. Tangannya yang memegang pisau terangkat sampai ke depan mulutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan isakan tangisnya semakin kencang merasuk gendang telinga Naruto. Walaupun Hinata sudah mendapatkan kembali pelindungnya, nyatanya benda itu sama sekali tidak bisa menjadi pertahanannya saat ini. Segala kekuatan yang ditunjukkannya di awal telah hancur. Ia yang telah berjuang keras untuk menekan segala gundahnya, kini tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Mata _sapphire_-nya terus menatap sosok ringkih Hinata. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, menunjukkan berbagai macam perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa melukiskannya. Gadis di hadapannya tentu terlalu berharga untuk terus berharap pada seorang pembunuh, bukan?

Bersamaan dengan itu, rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Seolah menjadi aba-aba, Naruto akhirnya menghilangkan ekspresi datar itu dengan seringai sinisnya.

"Heh! Menggelikan!" Langkah demi langkah mulai ditapaki Naruto untuk membawanya semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Hinata yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa Naruto kembali berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!"

"Seandainya saja…."

"Kumohon, Naruto-_kun_… me-menyerah… lah baik-baik!" seru Hinata di sela isak tangis yang berusaha dikendalikannya.

Naruto tidak mengacuhkan Hinata. Ia terus berjalan.

"Be-berhenti, Naruto-_kun_!" ancam Hinata sambil menodongkan pisaunya ke arah depan.

Mendadak, Naruto menyeringai. Hinata kembali tersentak. Apalagi saat pemuda itu berlari ke arahnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Refleks, Hinata pun mengayunkan pisaunya ke depan dan—

_Jleb!_

—pisau itu tepat menghujam perut Naruto.

Tanpa ada perlawanan sedikit pun dari yang bersangkutan.

"NARUTO-_KUUNN_!" pekik Hinata saat ia melihat aliran warna merah merembes keluar dari kemeja putih Naruto. Pemuda itu meringis sembari berusaha memegangi perutnya yang sudah berlubang. Segera saja Hinata menarik kembali pisau tersebut dan membuangnya. Naruto pun limbung sehingga Hinata dengan spontan langsung bergerak ke arah Naruto untuk menopang tubuh pemuda itu.

"NARUTO-_KUUNN_! Ma-maafkan aku! Naruto-_kuuun_!"

Posisi tubuh Hinata semakin melorot ke bawah bersamaan dengan tubuh Naruto yang seolah sudah kehilangan penyangganya hingga tidak bisa lagi berdiri tegak. Kini, posisi tubuh Naruto yang sudah setengah berbaring berada di dalam dekapan Hinata. Gadis itu terus menyerukan permintaan maaf tatkala dilihatnya darah semakin menyembur keluar dari perut Naruto. Tak hanya itu, dari mulut sang pemuda, cairan kental berwarna kemerahan itu juga mulai meluncur keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_! Ma-maafkan aku!" Hinata kembali terisak. Bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang semakin keras, hujan pun semakin membasahi permukaan bumi tanpa ampun. Air mata pun kini bersatu dengan terpaan hujan, membasahi wajah Hinata sedemikian rupa—semakin mengaburkan pandangannya. "Ma-maaf…."

"Ka… u…." Suara Naruto terdengar bagaikan rintihan di tengah suara hujan yang begitu mendominasi. Meskipun demikian, ucapan yang sepotong itu berhasil merenggut perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya. "Bu… kankah… yang harusnya… min… ta ma… af… ada… lah… orang… yang benar-be…nar… bersalah?"

"A-ah…."

"Ino… sudah… memberi…tahu… uhuk!"

"Na-naruto-_kun_! Sudahlah! Tidak usah bicara! Tunggu, aku…."

Di saat Hinata hendak bangun untuk mencari pertolongan, dengan sisa tenaganya, Naruto langsung menahan gadis itu dengan cara menggenggam tangannya. Hinata pun urung beranjak. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto dengan pandangan yang semakin mengabur karena air mata.

Akhirnya, Naruto menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengatur kembali sirkulasi udara dalam paru-parunya yang mulai terganggu. "De-dengarkan aku… Hinata-_chan_…."

"Naruto…."

"_Go… men… ne_?"

Hinata tercekat. Matanya pun tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Naruto yang kini sudah kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang sangat dikenali Hinata—sangat dirindukannya.

"Naruto-_kun_… kumohon… jangan bica—"

"Seandainya…," potong Naruto yang seketika itu juga membuat Hinata terdiam. Lagi, sebuah helaan napas terdengar jelas. Setelah itu, Naruto mati-matian menggerakkan bibirnya, tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sepatah kata pun. Tapi, baru separuh jalan, kedua mata itu semakin menutup.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Bibir itu tidak lagi bergerak.

"NARUTO-_KUN_?"

Hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

"NARUTO-_KUUUNNNN_!"

Tetesan kesedihan terus bercampur dengan air mata langit. Teriakan memilukan itu pun menjadi pertanda bagi sang Dewa Kematian untuk mengakhiri permainannya.

Dan dia yang seolah tertidur namun tanpa ada aliran udara yang bergerak keluar masuk sistem pernapasannya kini hanya bisa bergeming tanpa kesadaran.

"Hiks! Ke-kenapa… jadi begini…." Hinata terus berusaha mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Namun sia-sia. Guncangan apa pun tidak mampu lagi membangkitkan pemuda itu dari tidur panjang selamanya

"Naruto-_kun_… kumohon… bangunlah…."

Tidak ada sahutan. Semua sudah berakhir.

Hinata pun menyerah. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya, menantang hujan yang juga belum akan berhenti. Sedetik, dua detik, Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan lembut, gadis itu kemudian menyibakkan poni kuning yang menutupi dahi pemuda itu. Perlahan, disentuhkannya bibir ranum itu ke dahi sang pemuda. Diabaikannya rasa dingin yang terus menusuk sampai ke tulang dan bibir itu pun meraih pipi yang memiliki tiga garis tanda lahir tersebut.

Dan akhirnya, bibir bertemu bibir.

Tidak ada respons. Dingin. Basah. Bau darah.

Ciuman pertama dengan orang yang disukai—begitu berbeda dari harapannya.

"Seandainya…," lirih sang gadis sambil tersenyum kecut. Dihentikannya kalimat itu sampai di situ. Ia pun memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari membelai rambut kuning di pangkuannya.

Begitu kedua matanya kembali terbuka, sinar kehidupan sudah hilang. Tatapan itu kembali menerawang meskipun air mata itu perlahan mulai surut.

Hingga mereka pun datang. Mereka… mereka yang cemas karena absennya dua orang di kelas, mereka yang berseragam sebagai petugas yang berwenang, ataupun mereka yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara keputusasaan Hinata menggema mengalahkan derasnya hujan. Semua berkumpul—bergerombol tak beranjak jauh dari pintu yang sudah menganga lebar. Di antara mereka, terlihat pula kepala polisi yang sebelum ini begitu rajin menginterogasi Hinata. Arah pandangnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tatapan penonton lain yang ada di situ.

Di bawah guyuran hujan yang seolah belum hendak menarik rinainya, sejumlah pasang mata itu terus terpaku pada lautan kecil berwarna merah mulai tergenang. Bagaikan sihir, semua yang melihatnya pun langsung diam tegang. Tidak ada wajah senang—semua tercengang.

Terkecuali sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang akhirnya mampu menguasai keterkejutannya. Ia pun langsung menerjang ke arah sang gadis dan merengkuh gadis yang seolah sudah tidak bernyawa itu ke dalam pelukannya. Terus diteriakkannya nama sang gadis, berusaha menarik kesadaran gadis itu kembali. Sementara para polisi berseragam itu juga mulai mendekat, hendak mengevakuasi mayat yang masih berbaring di tengah-tengah perhatian banyak orang.

Dan saat tindakan para petugas itu tertangkap oleh _pearl_ sang gadis—tubuh tak bernyawa dari orang yang dikasihinya diangkat tanpa perlawanan—segalanya pun berubah kelam. Energinya seakan melayang entah ke mana, tertelan kegelapan yang dibawakan oleh hujan, mengikis kesadarannya hingga hati yang terdalam.

Hari-hari penuh darah pun ditutup dengan mimpi buruk tiada akhir bagi sang gadis.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN, ALL!<p>

Yap, last minutes before the 31st ended dan saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini sampai di sini. Yatta! Btw, ngegantung, ya? Tapi saya emang sengaja, lho? Dari awal, emang direncanakan supaya endingnya ngegantung. Maaf kalau jadi kurang memuaskan ^^a

Terus saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buar reader-tachi yang udah membaca, mereview, meng-alert, bahkan menge-fave fic saya yang satu ini. Maaf belum bisa dibalas satu-satu karena satu dan lain hal. Tapi sebelum saya menutup cuap-cuap ini, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat buat yang berhasil menebak bahwa Naruto adalah pelakunya. Juga yang berhasil menebak trik kacangan yang saya ciptakan dengan susah payah bersama imouto saya di RW. Juga buat yang berhasil menebak plot-nya, omedetou! Wkwk. Tapi lain kali akan saya usahakan biar plot-nya nggak terlalu kebaca.

Karena itulah, saya harapkan kesan, pesan, saran, masukan, ataupun kritikan dari reader-tachi yang dapat membantu saya untuk menghasilkan fic yang lebih bagus. :D

So then, please leave your review, kay?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
